Pranks for Nothing!
by Maura19
Summary: It's April Fools' day and Tidus is confident that he'll be the first to pull all the pranks! What happens when someone already beat him to it? Rated T to play safe


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy. They belong to Square-Enix**

Sometimes, the biggest shock comes from the one thing that you least expect.

In the room whose door is decorated with the poster of a Blitzball was a boy around 17 years old who had just woken up. The boy had blond hair, but had visible brown roots. He had tanned skin, probably from all the time he spends at the mansion's backyard pool.

The boy's name you ask? Tidus.

He had just woken up, when he saw a glimpse of his calendar hung above his desk littered with plans for new ways to use Blitzball in his attacks.

1\. April

"Oh crap!" he exclaimed. "Today's actually April Fools' day!" He rushed to the bathroom, washed up as fast as he could, then rushed back to his room changing into his usual attire:

A short-sleeved, low-cut yellow hoodie. Black shorts with straps with the Zanarkand Abes sash attached to his right short-leg. A belt with a small pack attached to it. Completing his outfit were a pair of blue sneakers with grayish-black socks. He decided to leave his gauntlet when he actually needs it.

T/M _Year after year, they always get me first before I could pull a single one on them. Not this time! This year, I'm going to be the first!_

As he headed to the kitchen, he saw only one person, The Warrior of Light, or known by his "real" name: Zest*.

" _Perfect!"_ Tidus thought. _"This should be a piece of cake!"_ He stealthily took a small piece of paper on the table by the phone, and scribbled a note. Once he was done, he quietly snuck up to the Light Warrior who was just sipping his coffee.

"Hey Light!" He spoke, surprising Zest, almost spilling his coffee.

"What is it Tidus?!" He asked angrily, not at all pleased with the young Ace.

"Yeesh! Calm down! I was just going to give you this." He said while sticking a finger in his ear, as he handed his cleverly made note.

Zest angrily took the note and began reading it. When he finished, fear has filled his face.

"What! I've been exiled from Castle Cornelia?" He couldn't believe what had just been "announced" until that is, he saw at the corner of his eye, the young Ace was laughing hysterically.

"And what may I ask, do you find funny in my misfortune?" He had half a mind to stab the young Ace with his sword.

When Tidus has finished laughing (which took a good 5 minutes, if I may add), He slowly moved his face into the Warrior's ear then whispered "April Fools" before falling down hysterically laughing again.

"April what?!" He asked while massaging the side of his face. "Tidus," He began, "Isn't it a little TOO early for April Fools?"

Tidus finished laughing (again taking 5 minutes), then spoke, "Too early? Please! It's never too early!" He ran off, but not before taking a slice of bread while saying "But this year, I'm going to be the first!"

And so, Tidus began his crazy day of pulling pranks:

 **FIRION**

Giving him a rose that squirts water.

 **LUNETH/ONION KNIGHT**

Faking a Terra voice, fooling him into thinking Terra was in trouble.

 **CECIL HARVEY**

Telling him that he got "news" the Rosa has decided to file for a divorce.

 **BARTZ KLAUSER**

Putting a fake chocobo head in his room to freak him out into thinking that somebody must've done something to his pet Boco.

 **CLOUD STRIFE**

Spraying him with _eau de chocobo_ and watching him get swarmed by lovesick chocobos.

 **SQUALL LEONHART**

Sprinkling Catnip on his jacket making cats chase after him nonstop.

 **ZIDANE TRIBAL**

Giving him a love letter that was signed "from Kuja"

 **VAAN**

Prank calling him into thinking his airship is no longer capable of working, and will be brought to the junkyard first thing the next day.

 **LIGHTNING FARRON**

Decorated her bedroom with pictures of Snow & Serah together.

 **NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM***

Planting a fake dead body in his room.

A/N He ran out of jokes to pull ok!

All his jokes had the same reply as the Warrior of Light: 'isn't it a little TOO early for April Fools?" Including Squall surprisingly, who would've murdered Tidus by that point. But Tidus would just run off laughing at his success.

I bet you're wondering, he forgot someone! And he didn't! Tidus saved the best for last: His girlfriend. Terra Branford.

" _This is gonna be the best one yet"_ He thought to himself, as he ran up to the living room where she was, cuddling her Moogle stuff toy.

Tidus walked up to her and spoke causing her to jump a bit. "Hey Terra, the Moogles are giving you a restraining order."

Her reaction was expected. She yelled "WHAT?!" in disbelief.

Once again, Tidus laughed "Haha! And that makes 12! April Fools Terra!"

"Excuse me?" was her only reply. A little different from what the others had said to him.

Tidus was in disbelief. "Uh Terra, today is April Fools' day" he explained. "And I was the first to pull all the pranks" He finished, quite satisfied with his work,

"Uh Tidus," She began, "You weren't the first to pull a prank."

Tidus' laugh died down "Uhh, what?" He asked, not believing what he just heard.

Terra started chuckling a bit "I was!" Her chuckle slowly turned into a laugh. "When I borrowed the pen from your room, I drew an "X" over the 31. It's actually only March 31ST!" She finished as she slowly fell to the floor laughing.

"WHAT!" He screamed. Slowly, he dropped on the couch, and then murmured to himself:

" _Clever Girl"_

A/N

I've wanted to do this for a long time. But, apparently, I got lazy and I was never able to publish this on April 1. Oh well! Better late than never! :p

Thinking up of the jokes were hard.. I had trouble with Cecil, Vaan & Noctis (Mostly because we have little to no information on Noctis) so, I just made up my own jokes.

Also, I've decided to make Terra be the one to do it AND his girlfriend because, I wanted to focus on the main protagonists (thus immediately disqualifying Yuna *Evil Laugh*) and also, I wanted someone else besides Firion to get the last laugh on him.

Also, is it bad that I ship the two of them? Yes? Well I don't care…

*I got the name Zest because, that's apparently the Warrior of Light's name.

*I am convinced that Noctis WILL be in this Dissidia so I added him anyway.


End file.
